Claws and Magic
by Blitza
Summary: Harry finds himself far away from home when he's dropped off by the Dursley's to his biological father. Unsure of himself and his own origins Harry must learn to fly with his new family or fall with his new family. Unfortunately, his new family also happens to be a bunch of mutants with a price on their heads. Dad!Wolverine and Mutant!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Harry finds himself far away from home when he's dropped off by the dursley's to his biological father. Unsure of himself and his own origins Harry must learn to get along with his new family or fall with his new family. Unfortunately, his new family also happens to be a bunch of mutants with a price on their heads.

Logan blinked at the sight that awaited him on his doorstep. Scruffy hair and green eyes blinked up at him sleepily. A ragged blanket was draped over his shoulders and he was leaning against a large trunk. In his hands was a diary and a few documents stuffed in a manilla folder. A snowy owl perched on the child's shoulder and Logan briefly wondered how well it had to be trained.

"Oi, kid. What are you doing here?"

"Um… my aunt dropped me off here. She told me to give this to a James Logan Howlett. Are you James Logan Howlett?"(1) Logan froze. He was moving before his mind really had time to register anything. His hands gripped the child by the neck and he shoved the boy up against the wall.

"Where did you hear that name?" He growled as he pushed the child against the 's heart was beating in frantic bursts and he could feel fear flooding his senses.

"I-I-"

"Where?" He roared, lifting the kid up and shoving him against the wall again.

"Wolverine!" Someone shouted and hands gripped his arms. Insistently, tugging him away. He struggled against them but a moment later he felt a presence in his mind, tugging at him into submission as it searched through his memories. Slowly he felt himself calm and he looked through clear eyes at the kid he had just assaulted because he had heard a name. A name that no kid should know. Currently, the kid was still up against the wall though he had slid down to his rear. His owl screeched as it flew above his head and he was gasping for breath as he gazed at Logan with something akin to terror. Kitty and Bobby were both by his side and he could still feel Frost's presence in his mind.

"Umm…" Logan's eyes flew to the kid as the child tried to stutter out something.

"My aunt t-told me to give this to James Logan Howlett. I g-guess from that reaction you do know of him at least. Could you t-take me to him? My aunt's already left." Logan reached forward and snagged the documents and diary from the kid's hands. Shuffling through them Logan could feel his sorta calm calm dissipating like the morning mists. He carded through the pages faster and faster before freezing suddenly at the sight of a birth certificate.

"Oh, Hell." He murmured as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the archway.

"Logan?" Emma asked. He was so lost right now he didn't even mind when she took the papers from his hands. He was too busy staring at the kid in front of him. His kid, he realized belatedly. His son. Now he looked at the kid and saw the circles under his eyes and the way that while his hair was wild and crazy it was greasy and poorly cared for. Thin, bony hands pet his snowy owl; an owl that looked better cared for than the child himself. The clothes the kid wore were several sizes too big and stained beyond help. The one thing that wasn't torn beyond repair was a blue ski hat that was big enough to cover down to the nape of his neck. Logan didn't like the picture.

"Um… are you sure you should be reading that? I mean, I don't know this Mr. Howlett or whoever but I don't think he'd be really happy if you read his stuff." The kid said. Logan blinked before reaching around and taking the documents back from Bobby who had about gone catatonic when he got to the interesting bits.

"I am Logan Howlett." He said as he reached down to grip the kid's hand. He pulled up and wasn't surprised at how light the kid was, though he wished he was.

"O-oh." The Kid whispered as he blinked up at Logan.

"Did you read what was in here?" Logan asked bluntly. The kid ducked his head in embarrassment before nodding.

"Good, that means I don't have to tell you. Come inside and sit down. I'll get child social services on the phone. You'll be out of here within the hour." It would be better this way. If the kid wasn't with him there wasn't as much of a chance of any of his enemies getting to him if they hadn't done so yet. The name on the birth certificate would have to change though. That was far too blatant. They would also have to get a DNA sample off him while he was here in order to make sure he didn't have the X-gene. Hank could do that. For now though he needed to get the kid away from the institute. The farther away the kid was from him the less of a chance there was to get hurt. Or to get discovered.

"Social services?" The kid asked. He had paused just outside the door of the institute, owl firmly in his arms.

"Yeah, sorry kid but you ain't stayin' with me." Logan said as he walked into the sitting room.

"I'm not? Then can I at least stay a few days? I normally can get into contact with my godfather when stuff like this happens." The kid said as he reluctantly stepped into the institute with Kitty and Bobby following behind. Emma pulled in the trunk the boy had with him.

"Your godfather's a wanted criminal."(2) Logan retorted. How did the kid even get in touch with Black anyway? Wasn't the kid staying with his aunt? And 'stuff like this'? What the hell did that mean?

"He was framed." The kid defended.

"Look, kid. I don't care if he was framed or not. Right now he is a wanted criminal. You are not staying with someone like that. He may not shoot ya but the police might by accident if they think they're aiming for Black." Logan growled as he stomped into the kitchen. He sent a glare at Bobby and Kitty as he caught them staring between him and the kid again. They jumped and looked away. Kitty started asking the kid questions.

"Oi kids, hush it. I'm calling them." Logan said as he grabbed the kitchen phone. He opened the phone book beside it and went straight to the 'S's. A moment later he dialed the phone.

"Hello, Children Social Services. What can we help you with?" A lady answered the phone.

"Some Kid got dropped off at my door. He's got a bunch of legal papers with him and his aunt just left him here."

"Oh my, now thats a problem. I'm afraid we don't have anyone free right now to deal with it however. Can you keep the child for a few days? We are currently a bit short staffed what with the fire at the Downtown orphanage." The lady said cheerily.

"You can't send anyone down to get him?"

"No, I'm sorry. We'll be able to send someone down on Tuesday at the earliest. There have been a lot of kids misplaced and we don't have the manpower to add to that list. I'm sorry but you are just going to have to take care of the kid for a bit. We don't have anyone to send." The ladies voice kept that merry tone of before but somehow it still sent shivers down Wolverine's spine. Social Services were there for everything and while most of them were a happy bunch dedicated to helping people they had all seen some of the most depraved acts of humankind. Abuse and neglect of your own children for instance. No, Social Services were no pushover. When it came to their kids they had wills of diamond and the power to go through fire and ice.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of him till one of you can get here." And with that he, the great Wolverine, subsided to her will, the will of a Social Worker. He agreed to take the kid until they had finished cleaning up the ashes and getting their paperwork in order. He told them where to come after they were finished with cleaning up, and even what time would be best. Finally he hung up and sagged against the wall; a defeated man coming home from a foreign land.

Logan wondered when the headache would go away.

Harry was nervous. No, was beyond nervous. He was terrified. First thing that had seemed strange was how the Dursleys had been happy when they had picked him up, joyful even. Harry had never seen the Dursley's happy, or at least not around him. They were never happy when he was around. Another strange thing was that all of them had come to pick him up. Normally it was only Vernon.

Harry didn't really notice though. He was a tad bit busy making sure his hat didn't fall off and that he kept his gloves on. He really didn't want to see their reaction if they saw.

Thus he was too busy to notice their destination until they had arrived at the airport.

"Uncle Vernon, why are we at the airport? Aren't we going back to the house?" Harry asked.

"Nope! We're going to America. Thats where we'll be dropping you off before we go on an all expenses paid trip to Orlando Florida!" Vernon hummed happily as he parked the car and removed his considerable bulk from it.

"America…" Harry mumbled as he furrowed his brow in concentration. So they were going to drop him off somewhere before going on a vacation? Briefly he wondered who he would be dropped off with. One of their business partners?

"Move it freak! We've got a flight to catch!" Aunt Petunia snarled as she started grabbing bags. Harry jumped out of the car and darted to the trunk where he released Hedwig. He doubted the Dursleys would have made preparations for an animal crossing national borders into foreign nationalities. Plus, that meant he wouldn't have to take her cage and could instead take only her perch and food he had stored in his trunk. Then Harry grabbed his trunk and hurried after the Dursleys. He didn't want to lose them in the crowded airport.

Harry followed the Dursleys through customs and all the other airport things that Harry had never been through before. It was an interesting experience for Harry and he enjoyed learning the new things that came with flying on a plane. As he took his seat however he found himself nervous. Harry had never been on a plane before, and while he knew that they flew he had no experience with them. The closest thing he had was his broom and that was a thing of magic. How could this bulky, metal, tin can fly? Harry followed all the before flight procedures meticulously and gripped the armrests of his seat as the plane took off. Briefly, he wondered how Sirius was faring and if Buckbeak was getting enough to eat before they were suddenly in the air. And like that his worries disappeared. The sky was the sky and it didn't matter how he was in it; he was in it and it wouldn't drop him. Harry looked out of his window and sighed at the peaceful sky. It would probably be a long flight but he didn't mind. He was in the air.

Zzzzzz...\

Zzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Zzzz-"Attention all passengers, we are nearing our destination and will soon begin descending. Please buckle your seat belts and gather your personal belongings. Thank you for riding Blitza airlines. Please enjoy the remainder of your flight."

The old man shuddered before opening his eyes. Blinking he seemed to realize his surrounding and quickly got his belongings in order before buckling his seatbelt. Next to him a certain black haired child was doing the same, though he was much less well rested. Harry fought the urge to sigh in relief as that horrible noise that passed for snoring finally ended. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he blinked dazedly as the wheels touch the ground. If he had been more awake he would have mourned his descent from the sky but now he was just aware enough the make sure his gloves and ski cap were still covering his hands and head. He had tried to sleep through the eight hour flight over to New York but the snoring man to his side was nearly impossible to ignore. As a result there was one exhausted Harry Potter who was then forced to carry all of his relatives bags to the taxi. Harry had never known just why most people like to travel light but now he knew. Those people who didn't quickly discovered they had early back trouble. That or they hired someone else to carry their bags for them. Harry climbed into the back of the taxi with Dudley and leaned his head against the window; noticing that the sun had already set and that the sky was just beginning to lose its light. Within eight minutes it would be dark out. Harry blinked sleepily and the next moment he was being shook awake.

"Boy wake up! This is your stop!" Harry looked up to the scowling face of his aunt. She tugged him out of the cab and forced some papers and a journal into his hands. "Hold these, don't let them go. Give them to James Logan Howlett, you hear? James Logan Howlett and no one else. You'll be staying with him from now on." She said as she shoved him towards a brick wall with a large gate. Harry blinked and looked around as he started to wake.

"Wait aunt Petunia! You can't just leave me here!" Harry said as he spun around to see uncle Vernon pulling Harry's trunk out. Dudley was still asleep in the car and aunt Petunia was climbing back in.

"Sorry boy, but you don't have a place with us anymore. We took care of you all these years and it turns out we never had to! Your father is still alive and I refuse to have you in my home any longer. Your freakishness was bad enough before you went to your freak school and now its unbearable and a horrible influence to my Duddlydums. Good riddance." Aunt Petunia said as she slammed the door and Vernon got into the car. A moment later and they were gone.

Harry blinked. He had always known they didn't like him but he had never thought that they would actually abandon him. He had thought… he had thought wrong. A sprinkling of tears we his eyes and he rubbed at them, shocked he was even crying. Why was he crying over this? The Dursleys had hated him from the moment he had arrived on their doorstep. They had punished him and blamed him for every little thing; the scars on his back showed the pathway of his life with them. It was one of hate and jealousy. Yet he was still crying. Why? He wondered. Why am I crying? They hurt me but I'm still crying. Why? Harry moved over to his trunk and sat on it numbly. For a moment he sat there silently, deep in thought. Harry supposed he really did know why he was crying. For while they had hurt him and scarred him he didn't think they would abandon him. Harry wondered who they had tried to drop him off with. Did they really think this dude was his dad or were the Dursleys just trying to drop him off somewhere? Probably the latter. Harry looked down at the papers in his hands and frowned. What were these? Shifting through them Harry felt shock as he found himself looking at his birth certificate. For a moment his mind went blank at the sight that awaited him. No… this couldn't be… his vision blurred and Harry hunched over himself as he took in deep even breaths. Or tried to anyway. Harry didn't know if it was helping but he eventually got his breathing under control enough to sit up straighter. Harry rubbed his fingers over the certificate, paying special attention to the seal from the hospital. Either this was a really good fake… or it was real. Hope blossomed in his chest for a moment before he squashed it father was James Potter, not James Howlett. This was just some stupid bid to get rid of him. That was it. Now he just had to find out where he was and get in contact with someone he could trust.

Harry glanced around. Before him was obviously a fancy mansion of some sort. It was a tall three story building with a high wall surrounding the entire thing and its grounds. Harry blinked as he felt a droplet of water on his nose. Thunder rumbled ominously and Harry looked up startled as the sky began to let loose. Harry cursed loudly before grabbing the trunk with both hands. He may not want to but for now he would need to head to the mansion and take shelter there. Unfortunately places like this normally came with a very expensive security system. Harry wouldn't be able to get to the door without setting it off and he didn't feel like waking the occupants up. They were probably worse than the Dursleys.

So instead he focused himself. Delving in and finding that piece of himself that just felt right. Shadows became realized and when he opened his eyes the world was nothing but black and white. The rain seemed to slow and Harry could suddenly pick out every tiny aspect of the world around him. He jerked the trunk with him and leaned against the shadow of the wall. Moments later he felt the world slide around him as he suddenly slipped through the wall's shadow to that of the porch. THe trunk clattered after him and Harry winced as it landed on his toe. Harry shuffled the trunk off his toe and limped over to the wall. He slid down it and came to rest on the ground with his legs splayed out. He blinked tiredly as the rain continued to drum out a lullabye on the roof. He would just stay here for a little while…

Harry jolted awake and blinked up at the man standing in the doorway. He was dressed comfortable clothes and had black hair. The man looked down at Harry with a completely befuddled expression and had Harry been anywhere else at the moment he would have laughed. As it was he was blinking away sleep trying to make sense of this. Morning light from the sun streamed onto the porch and Harry jerked slightly as as he realized he had slept through the night. He also noticed that Hedwig had arrived and was sitting on his shoulder. He wished he had woken her up earlier. The man's face twisted to annoyance.

"Oi, kid. What are you doing here?" He growled. Harry blinked at the tone of voice before opening his mouth to reply.

"Ummm…" Harry mumbled. Should he tell the truth? It wasn't like it would hurt and maybe they would help him get in touch with someone who could help. Like Professor Remus.

"My aunt dropped me off here. She told me to give this to a James Logan Howlett. Are you James Logan Howlett?" The man froze. Harry barely had enough time to drawn in a breath before he found himself slammed against the wall. Pain exploded in the back of his head and he found himself feeling light headed.

"Where did you hear that name?!" The words were growled out and Harry wondered if his ribs would crack from the pressure.

"I-I-" Harry ground out as the man's hold on his throat tightened. Harry's vision was beginning to blur and he couldn't breathe.

"Where?" The man roared. Harry closed his eyes and a moment later the beefy hands were plied from his throat. Blessed air flowed into his lungs and Harry sagged down to the ground. He was vaguely aware of shouting and voices but couldn't really be bothered as he pulled life into his lungs once again. He raised his hands to his throat and winced. That was going to leave a bruise. Hedwig screeched above and Harry found himself dragging his attention back to the present. Looking up he was surprised to see two young adults at the man's side; making sure he didn't do anything. Harry shivered as he remembered the animalistic rage that had shown in the man's eyes. Still though, that name struck a cord and that was what was important. The man knew Logan Howlett. There had to be a chance of finding him.

"Um… My aunt t-told me to give this to James Logan Howlett. I g-guess from that reaction you do know of him at least. Could you t-take me to him? My aunt's already left." Harry stuttered. He was a bit scared talking to the man but with the others here he wasn't likely to be attacked just for mentioning his name again. Harry flinched when the man reached forward and snagged the documents and diary out of his hands. THe man leafed through the documents, going faster and faster until he finally froze and muttered a soft curse. The door, left open still, opened just a tad more to allow a white clad woman to make her way through. Cynical eyes looked over the situation before she moved over to the man.

"Logan?" The woman asked. When she didn't get a response she tugged the papers out of the man's numb hands. The man's gaze moved to Harry and he stiffened as he found himself the object of their gaze. They seemed to study him and pick him apart from his hoodie to his long sleeves and loose clothing. Worse yet they seemed to know. To know why he dressed that way and why he hid his skin under those clothes. That is what those orbs seemed to hold. Harry forced his gaze away from the man and turned it to the others. A brown haired lady and a blond man were currently reading through his documents and gaping at what they found. Harry suddenly felt self conscious and turned his attention to the rugged man he had first given the papers to.

"Um… are you sure you should be reading that? I mean, I don't know this Mr. Howlett or whoever but I don't think he'd be really happy if you read his stuff." Harry said. The man reached around and grabbed the documents from the blonde guy before turning his feral attention back to Harry.

"I am Logan Howlett." He stated bluntly and Harry froze; eyes immediately going to the man's face as he tried to absorb everything he could about this man and match it with his own.

"O-oh," Black hair, like Harry's, stuck up wildly, though the man had gotten it into some semblance of order. Logan had dark eyes that seemed to penetrate and Harry was glad he had his mother's eyes. The nose kind of reminded him of Snape's to be honest but thankfully that appeared to be from multiple breaks and not genetics. The face was interesting with a bit of facial hair and Harry wondered if he would look like that one day. The actual structure of Logan's face reminded Harry of his own. All in all, Harry thought they bore enough resemblance to be related. Maybe.

"Did you read what was in here?" He asked gruffly and Harry blushed. Even he with his bad upbringing knew reading other people's thing or getting into them was a major violation of privacy. Harry nodded and was surprised by what the man said next.

"Good. That means I don't have to tell you. Come inside and sit down. I'll get child social services on the phone. You'll be out of here within the hour." Harry paused for a moment off kilter as he felt that little spark of hope in his chest die.

"Social Services?" He asked as he felt his heart start to pound. The Dursleys had told him about them. Harry wasn't naive enough to believe the horror stories they told him to ingratiate him to them. He didn't want to go into Social Services because of the danger it presented. If they asked him to take off his cap…

"Yeah, sorry kid but you ain't stayin' with me." Logan said as he walked into the sitting room. Harry's mind rushed to think up a solution. Maybe Sirius?

"I'm not? Then can I at least stay a few days? I normally can get into contact with my godfather when stuff like this happens." A little white lie. He had only known his godfather for a few hours. Harry didn't even know where in the world Sirius was. Great thing was the Logan guy didn't know that. The only way he would was if he paid attention to the news in England and took enough time to read through his birth certificate fully and absorb all the information within.

"Your godfather's a wanted criminal." Logan retorted. Harry felt surprise and shock filter through him. So Logan paid attention to the news in England. Well… how to turn this to his advantage?

Harry thought through all he knew so far and came up with the realization. These people here were hiding from someone, probably the law. They didn't feel like horrible people, kind of like Sirius really. Making up his mind Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"He was framed." Harry said.

"Look, kid. I don't care if he was framed or not. Right now he is a wanted criminal. You are not staying with someone like that. He may not shoot ya but the police might by accident if they think they're aiming for Black." Logan growled as he stomped into another room. Harry blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Harry glanced back to the other two people in the room and blinked when he noticed them staring avidly at him. He hunched over slightly and pulled his ski cap lower. The others seemed to notice this and the girl immediately tried to begin a conversation.

"So… you're Logan's kid." She said before wincing at the statement. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Not really interested in being gawked at. The girl stepped on the guy's foot and shot him a dirty look. That seemed to jolt the boy and he looked slightly guilty.

"My name's Bobby. Its nice to meet ya." He said as he held out his hand to shake. Harry blinked at the hand but didn't reach out to grab it. Instead he drew his arms in closer.

"My name's Harry Potter, and I can't say I like the circumstances but I guess its nice to meet you too." Harry said with a shrug.

"So, did your aunt really just drop you off here? I'm Kitty Pride by the way." The Girl, Kitty, said.

"Um, yeah I guess. At first I thought I'd just be staying with one of Uncle's business associates again while they went on vacation but then we got here and they said they were rid of me." Harry said with a shrug. Kitty and Bobby looked horrified and Harry could have cursed himself then and there for his own stupidity. Why did he say that? He knew he was tired and running on empty but still. He was normally so much more self conscious than this.

"Oh, um, do you want anything to eat?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe later. I'm way too tired to do anything right now. I got stuck next to a snorer on the plane over and it was late when I got dropped off. Do you mind if I take a nap till the social services person or whoever gets here?" Harry asked as he dropped himself onto a blue couch.

"Um, sure I guess knock yourself out. Bathroom's third door on the left in the right hall if you need it." Bobby said. Harry closed his eyes and listened as they walked out of the room, probably to go talk about him. Breathing a sigh of relief Harry settled himself down and allowed true unconsciousness to claim him as his mind drifted into sleep.

Kitty dragged Bobby out of the room before he do anything else stupid or offputting.

"Hey!" he said in protest.

"Bobby you idiot! You just had to stare at him like he's some kind of animal in an exhibit!" Kitty growled.

"Staring at him?! You were doing the same thing! You're just going after me because you are mad at yourself!" Bobby said as she glared at him. "Besides did you hear what he said? He said his relatives were glad to be rid of him!" Kitty slumped as he anger fled.

"Yeah I know. You think he's a mutant? It would be reasonable if he got the X-gene from Logan." Kitty said. Bobby grimaced.

"That is so weird. Logan having a kid? Only a few years younger than us? Its like- Oww!" Bobby rubbed his head while Kitty glared at him. A book was nestled in her hand and Bobby started to get nervous.

"Honestly, you'd think this was some sort of world breaking thing. Its not Bobby. Everyone- even you- can and will probably procreate. We should be happy Logan's got a kid. Maybe now he'll be less likely to kill himself doing risky stuff. And now that he's got Logan watching him Harry won't be with in a bad situation like that again." Kitty said. Bobby paused there and seemed to deflate a little.

"Do you think they abused him?" He asked with a frown.

"Probably. They didn't treat him well at any rate. Now though he's got a chance of a better life."

"And if he's a mutant?"

"We'll find out and if its true Logan will either send him to a safe house or keep him here. It really depends on how he feels about it and how safe our safe houses are." Kitty said with a shrug.

"Will we tell him about ourselves?"

"If he's a mutant? Yes. If not? No. We don't know how Harry feels about mutants and even if he is sympathetic Logan probably won't want him to know for safety to himself. Ignorance is bliss in this case. If Harry doesn't know we're mutants he can't be blamed for anything pinned on us in worst case scenario. Best case scenario we come out the winners at the end and Harry and Wolverine get a crash course on being a family." Kitty said.

"Oh… how are we going to know if Harry's got an unactivated X-gene?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"He may already have an activated X-gene. He is rather covered up and if its a physical mutation it would make sense considering how hot it is and how covered up he is. Did you see his ski cap and gloves? He wouldn't even shake your hand."

"Yeah but couldn't that be because he was abused? I mean don't they have physiological symptoms or something like that?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"It could be but I doubt it. To hate skin contact like that he would have had to be severely abused. And those kinds of things have signs. Really big ones." Kitty said with a sure nod. She was taking an online college course in psychology after all.

Logan hung up the phone a defeated man. Social services were _scary. _He walked back into the room and was surprised to find the kid knocked out on a couch with his owl keeping watch. He looked at the owl in confusion. Normally owls shied away from public touch, even those that had been domesticated. He gave a delicate sniff and relaxed when he smelt the normal owl scent. Well, almost normal. It was just slightly off but luckily nothing like Mystique off. Still, he'd keep an eye on it just in case.

"Oi, Kid. Wake up." He said as he shook the kid's shoulder. The kid jolted awake and flinched away in a way that made Logan frown. Green eyes met his and he saw the kid relax slightly.

"Social services is gonna be busy for few so yur stuck with us for a bit. I'll show you to a guest room." Logan said as he gripped the boy's trunk (he doubted the little halfpint would be able to get it up the stairs). He walked towards the stairs and heard the shuffle and squeak of old shoes as the kid stood and followed. Logan moved the kid into the last dorm room on the right. It held a blue bed, white walls, a brown desk, and a chest of drawers. Logan set the trunk down att eh foot of the bed and surveyed the kid. Green eyes gazed down towards the floor but Logan knew the kid was paying acute attention to the going ons around him.

"Alright, this is where you'll be staying for a few days. Don't trash the room, don't wander the halls after eight, and don't go snooping. I'll send the other halfpint to find you when supper's ready." Logan growled before he walked out of the room. He didn't look back but if he had he would have seen an owl leaving the property to find a certain dog animagus. Instead, Logan turned and tromped down the steps and hurried to the lift to get to the secret basement. His finger tapped in the code on their own and Logan could feel himself losing control. He had pushed it back earlier but now he could feel the panic rising up.

He had a son. And he knew the kid was his too. The kid's scent was a mix of Lily's scent and his own scent. Logan thought he had left those things behind long ago. He wondered briefly who the kid would take after with his temper. Lily or himself. He hoped not himself. He hoped the kid had a cool exterior that only gave way when in distress. He also hoped that the kid had only inherited his looks and not his curse. Logan entered the elevator and unsheathed his claws to look at them. Three sharp points to fight with, three sharp points for all the sadness his life had be engulfed with. He didn't want that for the kid. Logan pulled back his claws as the lift dinged and the doors opened.

"So, you have a kid. Congratulations." Hank said as he flipped through a book in front of the giant computer screen. Logan gave a hollow laugh.

"Yeah. Congrats for letting my curse live on." Logan stepped into the room and sank heavily into one of the rolling chairs in the room.

"Charles wouldn't be happy to hear you say that." Hank said as he looked up to peer at him through wire rim glasses.

"Yeah, well I'm saying. Inheriting my X-gene would be the worst thing for the kid at the point. I'd rather he got his mother's and thats still rather eye catching." Logan groused as turned around to start typing into the supercomputer.

"His mother had the X-gene?"

"Yeah, thats why I'm sure he doesn't. While an X-gene carrier and a non-carrier can procreate and have X-gene kids it's as rare in a blue moon that the kid of two X-gene has it. Normally it skips over a generation. Also, kids with X-genes born from that union normally have a ton of health issues and while the kid is underweight he doesn't appear to have any huge health issues." Logan said as he searched through the documents.

"Logan, I think you might want a raincheck on that." Hank said as he frowned up at the screen in front of him. Logan leaned over and blinked at the sight before him and dread began to haunt his stomach. The kid was laying in the bed with his feet kicked up in the air. In his hands he swirled a black substance around as he gazed at it in boredom. Logan stared at the video feed horrified. His son was a mutant.

"We need to have him go in for a medical check up." Logan's voice was rough and worried and Hank looked over at his friend in shock.

"What do you mean Logan? The boy looks fine to me. Sure he's skinny but he'll start packing on some weight when his growth spurt ends."

"No, you don't get it! The child of two X-genes having an active X-gene isn't- shouldn't be- it isn't healthy. (3)The two genes try to combine into the kid and that never mixes well. I don't know what is wrong with the kid now but there is going to be something wrong with him. Two X-genes in one body can cause all sorts of problems. Weakened immune systems, cancer, severe asthma, and increased blood pressure are a few of the normal problems." Logan growled as he jumped from his chair, prepared to rush from the room to his kid.

"Logan stop! If you rush up there now you'll break all trust in the kid. He doesn't look like he's dying this very minute so calm down. Going up there will put him in a cornered position and thats not something we want to do. We need to think calmly and objectively in order to find the solution." Hank said as he came to grip Logan's arm. Logan growled and tried to rip his arm away but couldn't.

"Let me go Hank."

"No. What are you going to do when you get up there Logan?"

"I'm going to make sure he's okay and drag him down here for a full checkup."

"No. You are not. Harry doesn't know we're mutants Logan. All he knows is that his family just dropped him off with some guy they forged papers for. All he knows is that he has just been abandoned in one of the most anti mutant countries in the world. For all he knows we could hate mutants and wish for their death. Don't do this to him." Hanks said as he sat his friend back down in his chair. Logn relaxed and let out a great gusty sigh as his shoulders eased in defeat.

"Then what should I do? He could be dying this very moment of cancer or something. Most 2x kids don't live past adolescence due to their X-genes activating. The kid is lucky to still be alive Hank. He's probably slated for death any day now and he doesn't even know it." Logan said as he placed his head in his hands.

"That maybe the case but if you scare him to running he'll get caught by the MRDs and that will ensure his death. We'll need to take things slowly. Also, now that he has an active X-gene we can't send him off to some foster family. He'll have to stay here, Logan. That means you will be taking legal charge of him." Lagan blanched and opened his mouth but Hank continued on. "Don't give me that look Logan. You are his father whether you were there for his raising or not. The courts value blood more of the time than they do money. We'll train him and teach him control as well as dealing with any health problems. It'll be okay Logan. Harry may have some health issues but that doesn't mean he's gonna die. From what I got from the kid he reminds me a whole lot of you. Antisocial, generally unfriendly, sorrowful, and with a stubborn streak a mile wide. He'll be fine."

Harry lay on his bed and summoned the shadows to his hands. He knew it would just make him more tired but he couldn't be bothered to care. He was so stressed. He'd been abandoned, found, and now he was being abandoned again, by his own father! Or who the papers said was his father. Harry didn't really know if he believed this or if it was a scam yet. He doubted his mum would do something like that to dad. And yet… what if he had family? Or this Logan person had a brother or something that liked kids and would take him away from the Dursleys. He froze for a moment and cursed himself. He was being an idiot. Harry had tried to stop his hopes from lifting again and yet here he was; wishing for kind relatives to come and take him away. Harry shook his head and lost concentration on his shadows for moment. Quick as lightning, the black blobs rejoined their kind as they melted in the darkness under the bed. Harry sighed and rolled over on his back. He glanced at Hedwig and smiled.

"What do you think Hedwig? Do you think He's my dad?" Hedwig turned towards Harry and flapped her wings a little before letting off a loud Hoot. Translation: _Does it matter? Harry-child is Harry-child no matter the nestmaker. Just like I will always be nest mother to Harry-child._

Harry blushed at Hedwig. Most people seemed to think that Hedwig was Harry's familiar but that wasn't true. Harry didn't have a familiar yet but it certainly wasn't Hedwig. She was more like a mother figure and always had been.

"Yeah I guess so. Having a dad doesn't change who I am. It would just be nice you know?" Hedwig hopped over to him and nuzzled before giving a soft hoot and moving aware again. Harry smiled

"Thanks Hedwig. You're my best friend." Harry rubbed her head gently before rolling onto his stomach again and closing his eyes. He was so tired and he had another headache.

1. I know its not canon for Logan t remember his past but he does. He can't remember what he did while in the secret government or whatever but he can remember who he was before that. Also, lily meeting Logan will turn up later.

2. No, Logan does not know Sirius. He is smart and does have a decent brain and would definitely notice it when a mass murderer's break out flashed on the television. I think because Logan is so paranoid he would remember Sirius's name from the newspapers and other bits of propaganda.

3. Okay, so Lily never actually had the X-gene, that was her magic. Harry inherited his gifts from logan and his great grandfather on Lily's side who comes from Germany. (Kurt anyone?)

Anyway I know I should work on some of my other things but if I do then that means I have to do research That I don't have the time to do. So instead I'll write the stuff that I already know enough of. Hopefully My schedule will open up soon. ACTs and AP courses while being a freshman with four younger siblings. Fun...not. Bye and God bless you!

Blitza


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sleepyhead its time to wake up!" a cheerful voice called and Harry blinked as he found himself looking up into the upside down eyes Kitty. She was leaning over him slightly and Harry sat up before turning to face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Its time to go eat lunch and Logan sent me to wake you." Kitty said as she offered a hand. Harry took it and slid off the bed. Then he found his too old trainers and put them on. He didn't want to walk around barefoot in someone else's house. Kitty frowned down at his trainers and Harry blushed. These were Dudley's old trainers. They had been faded and torn before they had been given to Harry. Afterwards they had only gotten worse with everything he did **(chores, running from Dudley, Hogwarts classes, protecting Hogwarts from Voldemort)**. Kitty turned around abruptly and started off. Harry quickly followed as she lead him back into the hallway. Harry glanced around. Before he had been too tired to notice but now that Harry was looking around he realized that this place was nothing to spit at. Fancy decorations and beautiful paintings adorned the halls and Harry briefly wondered how much they cost before Kitty was pulling him along.

"Hurry up! If we're late Bobby will eat all the good stuff!" Kitty said as she dragged Harry along. A moment later they were entering a well stocked kitchen. Bobby, Logan, and the blonde lady sat around a brown table. Bobby had his silverware in his hands and was in a position that bespoke of banging them on the table. He grinned at them and abruptly let his silverware fall with a clatter.

"Finally! I was about to starve! Sit down and fill your plate. There's plenty to go around." Harry nodded and took his seat. Immediately after Bobby picked up his fallen silverware and dove in. Harry blinked in surprise. The only other person he had ever seen eating like that was Ron. Maybe they were related?

"So is there anyone else living here or is it just you guys? And while I'm at it where is here?" Harry asked as he looked around the room at the different faces.

"This place is called the Xavier institute for gifted children. My name is Emma Frost, I'm a teacher here. These are our two most prominent alumni, Robert Drake and Kitty Pryde. They help out and will probably be hired as professional teachers soon. Logan Birch, your father is current interim headmaster pending the return of Charles Xavier, headmaster and founder of the Xavier institute. We also have one other staff member but he is… indisposed at the moment." The blonde lady gazed at him and Harry wilted under her icy gaze. She was kinda… cold. And hard. Like diamond. Her lips quirked and Harry wondered fleetingly if she could read his mind before he turned to Logan.

"If this is a school then why is no one else here? Where are the students?" Harry asked.

"Its during summer break so all of them have returned home to their families." Bobby said with a shrug. "Though Warren sometimes shows up to visit. He likes company that's not all 'hey lets go kill half the population 'cuz they're a little bit different'. I don't blame him," Bobby said. It was slightly muffled though due to the food in his mouth. Kitty frowned as Bobby waved his fork in front of her face to demonstrate. Harry blinked at that. Did Bobby just allude to…?

"Wonderful Bobby. Good explanation. Next time why don't you try it when your mouth's not full and people can actually understand you." Kitty growled as she batted away his fork.

"I can understand him. My friend Ron also speaks Foodish when in the presence of food." Harry said with a little grin. Bobby and Kitty actually reminded him of Hermione and Ron.

"Really? Does he look disgusting doing it too?" Kitty asked in feigned curiosity; her eyes widening just that extra bit.

"Hmmm… No, I think Ron's Foodish is a bit more pronounced and he normally has food in his hair too… no I think Bobby's Foodish is less disgusting by about a third." Harry said. He placed his hand on his chin as though deep in thought and pretended to contemplate Bobby who sat looking between the two with something akin to horror.

"No!" He cried, spraying bits of food everywhere. "You've corrupted him!" Kitty burst out laughing and Harry joined her. Even Frost looked amused.

"Oh yeah! Another one to the cult! Kitty shouted as she raised her fist high in victory. Harry grinned at the friendship the two seemed to share and was surprised when a sense of longing struck him. Harry's smile dimmed a little as he thought of his friends. What were they doing right now? Were they okay? How did they feel about…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Logan asked from the other side of the table next to Bobby. Harry flushed.

"Erm, its nothing. I was just thinking about my friends. I didn't get to say good bye to them because Uncle Vernon was afraid to miss the flight over. I attend a boarding school in Scotland and don't normally get to see them over the summer." Harry mumbled as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. There, now he wouldn't have to talk as much. Harry looked down the table at Frost. She was at her food in crisp bites and Harry briefly wondered if she was in a race with Bobby but quickly dismissed that thought. He didn't think it held much weight. Harry turned his head to glance at Logan before turning his attention back to his food. He needed to send Hedwig out with a letter to Sirius. Harry had heard stories of how awful social services are and had no intention of going with them, even if it would take a few days for them to get here.

"They must be pretty good friends if you're this distracted about them. What are they like?"

"Well, their names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron's kinda play first work later but he's got a wicked mind for strategy. Hermione's normally pretty uptight about studying so its hard to get her to relax and have fun but we manage. She's really smart though; she's one of the best students in the school, nobody can beat her average grade. She's probably the reason Ron and I haven't flunked yet or been expelled."

"They sound cool, what do you guys do for fun?" Kitty asked as she wiped her face daintily on her napkin. Bobby might like having a food mask but Kitty doubted they had the same cleansing quality as mud masks. Those really got rid of acne.

"Well, mostly we goof around I guess. Classes are pretty intense so we spend a lot of our time studying and the rest of it… I don't know, we do lots of things I guess. Ron and I play chess. I'm on our house team to play our school sport so I practice a lot…" Harry trailed off with a shrug. What could he tell them? That they spent their time brewing illegal potions and fighting werewolves? Or maybe the part where he had faced off against a freaking basilisk and lived?

Yeah, that would go over _real _well.

"You play a sport? What is it?" Bobby asked. Internally Harry winced. How could he make flying hundreds of feet in the air on pieces of wood and twigs normal sounding?

"Its called Quidditch. Its a sport only played at a select few schools around the world so its not really all that well known." Harry said. "What do you guys do for fun?" There, switch the topic and all would be well… hopefully.

"Us… well we do lots of things. We play board games, watch TV, you know normal stuff like that. When the students get here we'll probably have Saturdays for soccer or football though so they can have some physical exercise. Its actually pretty fun. I can even remember when Logan joined in a few times. He was amazing at it." Bobby said. Kitty promptly kicked him under the table, he knew they weren't going to be having an students this year. This year was for the X-men to get to work. The school was just a cover story, nothing more. Before the Incident, things may have been that way, but right now they were at war. They didn't have time for students. Unfortunately Harry didn't know that and his face lit up on hearing Bobby's words.

"Really? Logan participated?" He asked.

"Yep, He was totally cool at it. He was like a one man army with the ball. One time he actually jumped over a player just to get to the goal. It was super cool." Bobby gushed. Harry blinked.

"He jumped _over _a player?" Incredulity echoed in his tone and Harry slid his eyes to the hulking man calmly eating his mashed potatoes at the other end of the table.

"Yep! When Logan gets into a sport he doesn't do it to lose," Bobby smiled.

"Oi, Popsicle, that's enough. Wouldn't want to spread any rumors now, would we?" Logan interrupted from the other end of the table. Bobby glanced over before nodding quickly.

"Sir, yes, sir! Nor rumor spreading over here," He said. Kitty snorted and leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear.

"_Bobby's terrified of Logan because he knows Logan isn't above pranking him for revenge." _

Harry blinked and allowed a brief smile to wash over his face.

"Really?" He asked Kitty. Kitty nodded happily. "Cool."

**HI, I just finished this and wanted to send it out. On this story I'm probably going to update a bit less and write a bit more if you get what I mean. Sometimes the scenes I write will be better alone and I'll write a short chapter like this. Other times I'll have really long chapters of awesomeness for you to look through. Also, I've deleted story about Rina Niwa. Don't worry though its not going away forever. I'll probably rewrite it one day, though not soon. It'll also be better prepared plot wise. ANyway I had written an omake for thanksgiving but... I'll have it next year instead. Late Merry Christmas! **


End file.
